Hermione in the Prefect bathrooom, when three sex God's watchers
by Aricalovetoread
Summary: Hermione got three crushes on three Sliver Slytherins Sex Gods. But no one knows that until they follow her to the Prefect Bathroom. So the three Slytherins want to know why she doesn't want to take a shower or bath in the Head Bathroom so Draco, Theo, Blaise follows her to see what Hermione up to or with someone, so read it and find out.


_**Hermione [Perfect Bath when snakes comes in to wonderful what the little bookworm Granger doing all the time in there. Well their going to find out soon enough.**_

_Hermione"_

_Oh no Malfoy and his slytherins friends going to catch me walk in to the perfect Bathroom._

_I Hope I lost them so I can relax and clean up and have little me time in the wonderful bathroom, I know Malfoy and I are head girl and head boy but I just cannot be taking a wonderful bath if I know he can walk in any time or hear me in there. I look out the door make sure no one followed me I look left down the hall it's really dark by the way. Then I look right also same as the left side very quiet that s worrying me. I just hope I do not run in to the snakes anytime tonight I really am tired fighting and hexing them for the night I just want to have a nice bath and go to my wonderful happy place there._

_Drake hey! Man did you see her go down the hallway yet? Theo said._

_Draco is thinking where the hell Granger is always run out to the prefect bathroom taking a bath or shower but not in our bathroom. I bet she meeting someone there it's probably weasel or pot head._

_Yeah Drake just thinks her in there with someone we catch here ha-ha just think when you see her in the act funny eh man. Blaise said. Draco just doesn't know why anyone touch her I know I won't she beneath, me she a dirty filet know it all mud blood" Why I know she not bad she thinks she all that because she beat me in all the classes except potions. We'll all I know guys we will see what this little wench doing in the perfect bathroom late at night eh guys Draco said. With a smirk,._

_Then they start walking to the head communing room to his bedroom to get something will help them get in and undo the lock spell she put on. Oh yes Draco thinks going to be a fun night. Oh yes here it is my father just send to me in the owl post he showed his friends Theo and Blaise the visiblelity cloak so they can hind in there and get in her not knowing to see what little granger up to._

_Hermione"_

_Okay let make sure no one out there so she goes out the door one more time to see it close is clear. What was that she heard voices whispering down the hall way. Maybe she just hearing the old castle saddening around here she hearing creeks and, okay now I heard someone chucked down there._

_Hello? She spoke quietly Hermione did. Someone down there you better be in your rooms I will give you detentions, and take away house points. So you got her wand ready for anything she not feeling very clam and safe right now/ Hermione has a funny feeling someone or people watching her, but all Hermione knows she right because three pairs of eyes watching her down the hall way couple feet away under the cloak. Okay she walking back in before someone tries to come through the door. So Hermione put all kinds of spells make sure no one gets in._

_Draco"_

_Draco and Blaise and Theo looking at hear when she walks back in the door before she closes it Draco and his friends sneak past her in the door way before Little vixen closing the door before she started putting up silent and locking spells so no one knows what she doing in there._

_Hermione"_

_Okay maybe just go to a nice hot bath. Hermione walks over the pool bath start the water with her hands she doesn't really using her wand she thinks she do well also without her wand. So she has been thinking about why Malfoy always have pick on her and call her rude hurtful names to her and her friends. We should start being nicer to each other now we adult and heads in Hogwarts now we need to have house uniting and good example for the younger classmates here. But no too much hurt we did to each other I just wished he wasn't a jerk and hateful boy, but no his no boy for sure any girls can tell that/ yeah Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zantbaii and Theodore Nott all the Sex Gods in the school and the most popular guys in the Slytherin's Sex God?" Hermione debated to herself. sliver trio Even Hermione hears rumors about them sexy handsome snakes but she knows to stay away from them. But she cannot get them out of her mind what she heard they can do with their hands, mouth, and their well you know what with their manhood she blushed thinking about them. She wish she wasn't shut a prude like Slytherin's Sex God?_

_"Hermione debated to herself. They say to hear. Thinking back" She remember one day in the library one late night. A couple weeks ago. She was looking up spelling for her assignment with professor Snape. She was sitting down reading the Host the Makeover to be beautiful" but she heard voices she was sitting in the back where it quiet and private no one can see and hear her. She hopes no one comes back here bug her she loves Harry and the gangs but she needs to study and make sure she going to pass her N.e.w.t. with O'S and E's for her last semester in Hogwarts. Anyway she was thinking what she going to do after graduation. Hermione wish she had more fun but with saving and defended the Dark Lord and Death Eaters. So we still got to make sure the others pureblood not going to have another dark wizard or witch trying to kills muggle- borns and others that follow the right to have muggers here in the magic world. So it's going better a lot of united houses are friendly to everyone IN Hogwarts school magic. Hermione was thinking about how would the slytherin are now without their dear dark Lord. It sad that Tom Riddle was mad and crazy about power over the wizard and mugger world. Hermione was too busy thinking about school and how she going to do in it. She was in her day dream state" She didn't hear the footsteps coming behind her._

_Well…Well… look who here boys. Malfoy chuckled she gasp she knows that dark deep voice of the Sex God his self with gray eyes. Hermione hearts and breath going fast she feel sick because she like the only person here late at night. Oh God Malfoy here looking at me I can feel his eyes on me now. Whatever you do not show him your hurt or scared. Just ignore that Hermione she telling her self that._

_Oh yeah look Gryffindor Princess hear all by herself I wonder where your boy toys at? Malfoy said._

_Hey I wonder she had them together Blaise said. Theo ugh man I didn't want to know two dorks having their fun time shagging the Gryffindor Princess Bookworm Granger. Theo and Draco said. Man I am going to be sick. Yeah why anyone would want to see that beaver wild bushy hair prude naked she probably has no body, Draco said. Their laughing at me._

_Hermione was shocked and she doesn't know what to think about this. Wow they really mean and hateful to me why me all the girls and people here they always got to pick and hex's me and my friends. She never had been kissed before. Let it oh shagged. Please stop. She is thinking. I need to get away before they hurt my feelings more. She's got tears in her eyes she cannot show them this hurt her. She cannot stop having the tears running down her face._

_Well Mudblood what you got to say for yourself. Draco says Hermione looks up with hurt and saddest in her eyes she looks up at them they just stare at her and just smirked but she thought she saw remorse in their eyes but she was wrong._

_Well I umm... she stammers in a whisper. I never did anything like that before Harry and Ron just my friends and I umm not been kissed before she blushed. So please stop picking on me please, I be out of your way once I am done in here._

_Draco and Blaise and Theo just started laughing at her. Well…. So the rumors are true then you're a lesbian then you like the beaver evenly you look like one ha-ha Draco said. Smirked at her I BET you like to taste and put your face in their dirty pussy huh Granger eh?_

_..Umm No! I am not gay thank you very much. I just do not date plus I am saving myself for the perfect guy SMACK! On Draco face he looked at her could not believe she smack him no one did that before or had the guts to a Malfoys. By that she got up walked at them door. Wow that felt good telling them off. I wish I wasn't scared of them before I would of smack them then. I am glad I did._

_Now looking back"_

_She not got over their face she smack Malfoy and it was priceless lol she was thinking. Just thinking about the hot sex Gods she starts wondering they would be ever nice and be friendly to her. But a girl can dream. So that what she does in the prefect bathroom swim and cleanup for bed/ but mostly pleasure herself to stop the pain in her womanhood so she goes there take away tensions of Sex Gods. So Hermione start taking off her clothes one by one. I wonder Draco, Blaise, Theo thought of her now going to pleasure herself thinking about them, they probably hexes and get gross out. So she starts touch herself though her clothes thinking of their hands and mouths on her. Oh Sex Gods she moans in a whisper._

_The guys:_

_Draco and Blaise and Theo watching the bookworm Mudblood touching herself all over her body thinking about them. Wow she said are nicknames Drake said Blaise?_

_I know Draco said his trouser getting tight looking and watching her touching herself though her clothes. Three sex gods are having lust in their eyes it funny they said they would not touch or think about mudblood witches but somehow getting excited watching her, they step forward little bit to see what Granger doing now._

_Hermione:_

_She is getting hot and wet thinking about them. She starts striping her shirt and pants then her bra and knickers' she sitting on the edge of the bath more her hands all over her chest and moving down her stomach and more down below/ she wets her fingers to play with her mound and her clit. Oh God this feels good I cannot wait it really them giving me this wonderful pleasure I am been longing for this year since I heard about their relations' to the ladies here at Hogwarts. I day dream Draco kissing my lips and Blaise touching and kissing all over my chest and I feel Theo grabbing my ass. I am almost there I never last when I am making love with my Sex Gods Oh I wish their where mine. She sees them in her dreams every night since that night in the hallway when Draco and Blaise and Theo corner in the wall. When they was so close. Draco and Blaise and Theo came up on her body pushed in the wall touching her she didn't know what to do. All they wanted to know if she was a virgin she said yes and then all three of them kissed her on the forehead. And walked down the hallway saying see you around Princess! I wish they took right there and now. Thrusts in her and make animalistic sex with her fast and hard take her virginity right that night so she always wake up honey and wet down there. She starts fingering her pussy in and out feels so damn good. She amazing it their hands and mouths giving her pleasure. So can feel it coming in her groan's she going cum soon she can feel it not yet I want to cum once all three of them inside her. One in her mouth vagina and ass. I feel them working on me hard and fast kissing all my body. I can feel one them in my mouth and I can hear they moaning and gustsI am CUMMMMMMMMMMM… Oh Yes Draco, Blaise, and Theo she yelling their name and moaning for them._

_Draco:_

_WOW the sliver Sex God's hearing Granger moaning and gasp her excitement and pleasure for them. Draco watching Granger close her eyes watching her stop touching herself through her clothes now she stop she starting to strip in front of us. Oh God I had wet dreams about Granger stripping for me and I am enjoying my day dreams about her I get a lot of jack offs at night in bed or shower. Holy Shit she naked now yummy who would of thought Granger had a body with nice curves with beautiful nice size breast tight skinny flat belly with long tight legs and bloody hell she shaved pussy beautiful one thing first I am doing to her eat that pretty tight virgin pussy. My trousers getting tight now for taking her over and over again. I need release now. Draco unzips his pants also taking out his big long cock his is a 9 inches. I know the girls like them big but after you have him and Blaise and Theo they never want another. So I am touching my cock thinking about her sweet mouth and pussy on my cock. God she a scent now watching her playing and fingering her tight hot pussy. God I need her now! .I am not the only one wants her. I know Blaise and Theo wanted her to and dream about her also. I am not stupid but they are my mate's best friends. But anyone else hell no. no one going to touch what's ours. I am going to get that sweet tight virgin pussy Granger! Your mine Hermione."_

_Blaise:_

_OMG…. She so fucking sexy I always thought her beautiful and nice body and so smart. But I never thought bookworm shy Granger Princess a vixen's wow. I am so hard watching playing with herself I am so glad she thinking about me, but wait she said Sex Gods Shit I have to share her No Bloody Hell! Well thanks it Drake and Theo other then that no fucking way she ours. My pants getting really tight I need release and bad. I want to kiss all over the sexy yummy body I wonder her pussy sweet that wonder smell of vanilla and strawberries yum. Bloody Hell? She naked now Blaise moan his cock so hard right now precum coming through his trousers right now. He has to do something so he unzip his trousers take out his long, big 10 inch manhood with a flop starts grab it and stroke it up and down thinking about Hermione mouth on his cock. And him eating her sweet tight pussy._

_Theo:_

_Ummm… I am speechless GOD she has a body, I know in the library we were talking bad about her body really I WANT Her So Bad… My pants getting tight just watching her pleasure herself because of me. Wait a minute she said all three of the Sex Gods wow Granger a naughty girl/ I cannot wait her to be mine! I mean ours! Yummy I bet she got a tight sweet [pussy.] I want to eat her all night taste her sweet nectar! My cock and mouth watering right now. She naked now I am so fucking hard,,, I am not the only one excited watching this beautiful creature before me pleasuring herself in the prefect bathroom thinking about me and my mates before me. I need to release now, or I'll die. Unzip my trousers take out my big long 9 inch cock. And start thinking about this beautiful petite tiny girl here going to town on herself thinking about us. I want her now I need to think what our plan now should we come out from hiding or sit and watch her we do not wasn't to scare her away I know we are well endowed down there._

_Hermione:_

_Oh God that was wonderful I am still not happy I want more… God I want them. But I never going to get them. Hermione start crying._

_Why Do I have to fall for the three hottest Sex God's in the whole school that hates me? Because you do not want anyone Hermione. I want them she thinking. "God I never going to be happy without my sexy sliver trio she said. They hate me she starts crying more. My heart never be the same without them Draco, Blaise, Theo I am in love with them, I knew it going to happen sooner or later. She says with tears coming down her face she gets out of the bath sits down on the beaches wrap in a white tiny towel just crying in her hands. Why would they want her she's not beautiful like the slytherins girls half the girls are pretty? They have anyone they want, why they want a nobody ugly mudblood._

_She crying harder now. God she would do anything they want her she says out loud to herself not to anyone but she heard something she gasps. She gets up grabs the towel tighter so it won't drop oh God they heard her and saw what she was doing. To herself in the bath moaning and saying the Sex Gods Names. Oh no they going to tell everyone her secret love for the three Sliver Sex Gods. Hello she says anyone there? Hello she says again._

_The guys:_

_Their hearts hurting for their beautiful princess. Draco cannot take anymore she hurting because she thinks we do not want her but we do. Were in love with the bookworm does she see she beautiful and wonderful. Oh God the other girls don't have what she have she my dream girl for last 7 years. I wish I didn't tease and hurt her now. I wish I never listened to Dark Lord and my father. Hermione please don't cry baby? Draco said he tossed the cloak off them. She looking at him she doesn't know wants going on. I want her don't give me wrong but right now I want to hold her and kiss her tell her everything going to be okay but I know she scared of the monster we are to her since 7 years putting her down and hexing her and Hermione friends._

_Blaise my darling sweet girl, she doesn't know what she has so special she wonderful nice and beautiful. I been in love with her for 6 years when I first saw her on the train when she went by the compartments on the train I was talking to Drake ask him who that? He told me a mudblood you do not want. It broke my heart I know I could never be with her because she not pureblood likes the other girls. But I never lost her in my heart and my dreams to be with her. I wish I take the mean thing I did to her with Draco and Theo I can tell their thinking the same thing. God we shut heartless dickheads. Draco just said something to her, she gasps and looking afraid and looking really scared now because she heard someone say something to her. She said Hello someone there? Draco just pull off the cloak we was hiding under watching what the Princess doing though we have fun watching her doing something bad. Now I just want to hold her and kiss her tell her everything going to be okay now. But no we us being jerks to her trough school she won't trust us now think it a joke now we tell her we have feels for her._

_Theo_

_My heart hurts for her I am so mad at myself making this beautiful creature before me crying because what we did to her and she thinks she cannot get us. But she doesn't realize she already had our hearts for 7 years now. But we still made her life living hell because we had to put up image for are Dark Lord and Fathers and all the pureblood hated muggers and Mudbloods I wish I never believe the heartless pureblood and the Dark Lord. God I want to hold her tight and kiss her tell her everything going to be okay now. Tell her sorry for hurting her for the shit I cause her. God she so beautiful I like her smile and laugh I cannot stand Potter and Weasel._

_Hermione_

_Oh No. there here oh God they saw and heard her they going to kill her and make fun of her telling everyone that they caught the Bookworm ugly know it all pleasure herself moaning their names oh no. this cannot be happening. Why now._

_She scared so scared now what they're going to do to her now. OH my they are coming over towards me now._

_Please I am sorry I umm… Please do not kill me._

_Draco and Blaise and Theo stop looked at her holding her head down trying to protect herself from getting hexes and beating up, all god what have we done to her._

_Draco comes closer toward Hermione moving away from him she closes up on the wall. Please she crying don't hurt me I am sorry. I should not said anything or thinking about you guys. I know I am not beautiful just let me get dress I get out your way._

_Draco looks back at Theo and Blaise they have tears in their eyes watching this poor beautiful creature hurt and in pain she thinks were mad and going to hurt her, our poor girl._

_Hermione Draco said._

_Hermione looks up with red hurt tear eyes. Broke their hearts that the girl they are in love with hurt and in pain because she thinks they don't want her. But she's got that wrong._

_Sweetheart look at us Hermione we are not going to hurt you. Draco said._

_But ummm… I was doing something bad, I should of did that about you guys you guys a forbidden fruit I am mudblood I am not supposed to think about the Sex God Pureblood Syltherins I am not pureblood witches like the others you had. I am a nobody. Like you said Malfoy. I not worth to on your shoe remember all those things you said to me._

_DAMNIT! I know Hermione I am so sorry baby doll we hurt you. We would do anything to make you forgive us. What we did to you. I wish I didn't listen to my father and the Dark Lord we never wanted to hurt you we did to protect you from him and ours father they found out we are in love with you they would of hurt and kill you, we didn't want that. We love you and want you to be ours. But we know you could never give us that change we sorry we followed you hear tonight but Damnit! I am not sorry I followed you. Draco went to Hermione kissed her hard on the lips/ Theo and Blaise watching and came up towards her to/ told her they felt the same way._

_Blaise and Theo_

_Hermione" We also feel the same way. Could you ever for give us? Blaise said._

_Me to Hermione We all feel for the same way for Darling Theo said._

_Hermione Blushed. Well Umm... Yes. in a whisper._

_Hermione looks up at the most sexiest and handsome men she ever seen. Oh My she going to faint._

_Umm I need to sit down I do not feel so good. before she said anything she fainted._

_Then see seem their face the blackness darkening her vision._

_HERMIONE! ALL three of them said together._

_Before she hit the ground Draco grab her. Pick her up in his arms Gods she so light as feather I didn't realize she so small girl. It was nothing to him to carry her around he can do all day long he don't mind. He loves that she in his arms but she need to get up. Maybe we should take her to the hospital wing so the Nurse check her._

_So Draco carried Hermione in his arms to the hospital wing the infirmary and Blaise and Theo followed after him._

_Hello Mr. Malfoy what can I do for you said Nurse? Then Nurse Madam Pomfrey looks in Draco arms oh gosh, what happen to Miss Granger she looks at Draco with a worried and angry look. Oh Well I wonder what them Slytherins snakes did to her. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Nott and Mr. Zantbani what the meaning of Miss Granger coming here passed out in Mr. Malfoy arms?_

_Well Madam Pomfrey the thing is we found here in the prefect bathroom we was worried about her, so we was just asking her questions? And then she passed out but I caught in my arms so we bring here to the Hospital Wing to make sure she get to be looked at see she going to okay._

_Oh okay Misters, put her over on the bed thanks, Let me take a good look and do some test on her. But I think you Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Nott and Mr. Zantbani go a head to your rooms._

_No we want to be here for Miss Granger is that okay?_

_Well I supposed I let you gentlemen still here but do not wake or cause trouble with Miss Granger do I make my self clear?_

_Yes Madam Pomfrey they said._

_Thank you they said._

_Meanwhile Hermione dreaming"_

_Hello Love, Draco said._

_Draco? what you doing in my dream._

_Well I wanted to talk to you before you passed out in my arms, your worried us darling._

_I know I am sorry I worried wait what?_

_Yes Princess we in love with you, we been in love with you for a while now._

_Ummm... she didn't know what to think right now, she just cannot believe it his in the flesh?_

_Oh Princess just think about your prince charming is well three._

_I know Draco but why would you want me you remember I am a Mud-Blood a nothing a nobody ugly Granger remember? Why would you three want me you can have any beautiful girls in Hogwarts oh hell the world._

_Draco just give her a little sad smile, oh baby doll your so special to us we love your smile and your beautiful woman Hermione in a sexy smirk we want you they he grab around her waist do you understand Hermione We Want You in a sexy husky voice, oh god I feel gush like a waterfall right in womanhood right there._

_She blushed. looked at him then down._

_Oh my gosh she so pretty when she blushes like that. I love her so damn much why can't she see it._

_Draco walked to her she watching him she stand still for see what his going to do next. Dra- she didn't get to finish her words come off her mouth Draco was kissing her softly at first and she open up her mouth little bit to start kissing him back she moan and he let out a loud groan when she was up on his he body. They getting more passionate with kissing he start kissing around her neck, oh gods Hermione I wait a long time to kiss you. you are so sweet I love the taste on your lips and skin yummy like peaches I wonder where else you would taste as delicious on your body he tell her in a sexy whisper close to her mouth. they he start kissing down around her collar bone and between her chest suckle and licking and nibbling on her skin. Oh Gods she moans, please more Draco. when she thinking about this the best what could beat it she should know there will be more going on in her dream._

_As Draco kissing and she felt someone behind her touching her arms and she felt lips kissing behind her neck. then someone whisper in her ear. Draco and Us do love you Love just got to believe us, what do we got to do so you believe it true we in love with you darling. Blaise said. Then he was kissing on her behind her ear on her pulse [point her heart was beating fast she feeling hot all of her body. Moaning Hermione cannot believe two sexy men the syltherin sex sliver trio want her. then she felt on the underside of her Theo he came close to her rubbing her arms and grab her waist pick up her hand start kissing her sucking and nibbling on her wrist and finger Gods he can get me hot just from that to. _

_Hermione Theo we want you darling and us Slytherins gentlemen get what we want, said a sexy deep voice oh Gods he so deep and dark like Blaise so handsome they so much different with them sexy sex Gods Draco in light with muscles six pack lend 6'4 and no fat on that Greek God Body also his drop panties smirk girls go nuts for and his bluish gray eyes I love that about him his seduced eyes Blaise is dark Italian skinned and tall and lens no fat with muscle stomach Greek God Warrior Body also his 6'3 little shorter then Theo and Draco with sexy dark drown eyes. Theo is also light dark skinned sexy Greek God Body with Blue eyes husky no fat on his body 6'4 also like Draco God so I am 5'4 small petite body with curve's I know I do with b-cup breast small tight stomach and legs an ass small but it there nice little apple bottom slit not to big just right. My nose small and pretty my lips are nice and red rose and my brown cinnamon eyes shine when am with my lover sex gods._

_ My Sex Gods are grabbing me to sit down on the couch so they want me to be comfortable I like that idea I want them to love me. Draco starts holding on to my waist holding me close to his chest so hard but nice and soft I love how his warm not cold. He kissing me telling me nothing but loving words and comfort for me. Theo sits by side the other side of me rubbing my legs and feet he get on the floor. Hermione Baby doll, can we make it up to you if you let us. Do you trust us sweetheart? Theo asked I looked at my three lovers and a sliced nod to go a head, for the loving touching and showing me they want me and love me. Oh please I gasp for them. they all start stripping me down in my clothes real slow kissing every spot they uncover on my body. _

_Oh my gods I never thought this would happen to me I am glad I get the love's I want I cannot just pick one I love them differently Theo shy and sexy grind and makes people laugh and sweet[passionate man. Draco little tough with showing love but his showing me now, he possession and [passionate, with his ladies I seen that in him, his sweet loving man. Blaise is funny romantic sweet man I love that about him, but most of all what can I do I love all three of them so I pick them three to love me, so I love my lovers with all my heart. Oh gods Theo taking off skirt now all am in my panties and bra, they kissing all over me. Draco kissing my neck and collarbone and Blaise kissing behind my back and neck and Theo kissing down my body to my legs and back up under my breast. I do not want this to end I want to touch them and kiss all over their bodies to. So I look up at Draco I start touching his shoulder I feel him teas up little but he feels hot and smells of hot cinnamon and rain nice smell he got on him, I start rubbing all over his chest and I take off his shirt._

_ Hermione baby you sure your ready with us once this goes there no turn back okay so you got make your mind now Draco says. I think for minute I really want them but I still scared if I am not going to do well with the Sex Gods I am afraid they think I am pride and boring I hope they do not think that way. Yes Draco I want this please I - Lov she was cut off by Draco smack down on Hermione lips in a passionate kiss. Moaning Hermione he kissing her more about soft and slow now, he stop breaths hard and slight sigh. Thank you for this gift your giving us, you mean a lot to us my love. I cannot believe this really happen right now only in my dream but seen so real. Draco picks_ her up for a second then put her on the rug by the fireplace they start taking off her bra kissing all over her chest and stomach working their hands mouth all over her body she want to touch and taste them to but they told her no they been waiting for 6 years to do this to her.

They want to cherish her body slowly it driving her nuts. She so water and her breast are so tender right now please suck on my breast when she was thinking that. Blaise come down on her breast took on hand cuffed her left breast in his hand his blended down his mouth took her in his mouth, she screamed out Ahhhhhhhh, Oh Gods she said. Theo sledded down on her body kissing her body he kissed her panties where her womanhood is she moaned and gasp know what he wants to do to me. mmm he groans and moaned... Hermione baby your so soft and sexy love, Theo going to make you feel very good you want me to sweetheart? Yes Theo Please make me feel good. So Theo took off her panties off with his teethes, Ahhhh she said he chuckled and smirk at her looked at her and said pretty to her womanly part down below nice shaved and cleaned smelt delicious to eat. So that what he was going to do but first he wants to explore of her sexy beautiful body.

Princess, Draco said. Draco cradled her to their commonly room where his and her head quarters lives.

Theo and Blaise followed right behind him and her in Draco arms.


End file.
